Succuming to Lust
by Samstar1990
Summary: rated M just in case. Nothing rarer then a male Succubus. Doesn't make life any easier on the demon just brings on more complications especially when it comes to actually falling in love. Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**SO this is based on an old RP I found in me and my friend's skype window. So this is dedicated to her** **and I question our sanity haha but I already knew that was long gone**.

**The POV changes between Lovi and Tonio at each break line**

* * *

><p>Grinning with satisfaction, he brought a hand to his lips and wiped away the stray substance, sucking playfully on his fingers, savouring it. The man before him laid staring, eyes unmoving, focused on the ceiling. Rising to his feet, he towered over the silent man. He felt no remorse for what he did, the man's sanity was just a small price to pay for the nutrition he desired. The lust for the delicious taste driving him to hunt out new prey every day of the week, however he was picky and sometimes it took weeks to find it. Leaning forward, he dragged the man's trousers back on and made him look presentable, he may be a monster but he wasn't about to let the poor Hispanic maid walk in on that sight, then without further thought turned and left the room, pulling the motel door closed and walking slowly down the corridor and out the lobby area, letting the smile slip from his face as he came back into the real world.<p>

This man had deep brown hair and gentle brown eyes, he was of medium height and slim, considerably attractive, and he was how he was born to be. The man's name was Lovino Vargas, a very rare sight to behold; a male succubus, a demon completely irresistible to the male species, feeding on testosterone to survive. He feeds on it by sucking it through the man's penis, draining the man of nearly all he has, causing the mind to slip and leaving the victim mad from the sexual act. Although he just considers himself a classy whore. He was picky though, and he had to avoid certain men, a good example being drunks, they were easy to get into bed without the need of powers but the alcohol tainted the seed and caused him illness. He looks human, however when in full form he had two large leather-like purple wings and a long red leathery tail with a pointed end, longer fingernails and his skin had a glow to it.

As he wandered down the streets, he could feel the eyes of nearby males up on him. He liked that perk, regardless of sexual orientation, men were attracted to him. He didn't know if it was because of some pheromone or spell but it meant he barely spent a penny in his life. But his existence was incredibly lonely; the only person he was ever really close to was his mother. He remembered she loved him so much even after his father disappeared, and when he reached the age of 13 she helped him move to the city. They kept in touch but usually because he had questions about the race he was, she was the only other Succubus he knew.

He did have some normality though, he had a job, he had an apartment, and he had a (very limited) social life. However all of that was nothing more than routine, being a demon he was in fact, immortal and would never age past the 23 year old face he had then, and even then he looked young for his age. After living there going on 2 years soon he would have to move or arouse suspicious every 10 years or so considering the nature of human thinking 'Oh you have aged so well~' can only work for so many years.

He carried on listening to the gentle humming of the nightlife in the city, with nothing but the occasional car driving past. Looking around, he spied the glowing lights of the nearby tavern. Looking both ways on the street, he hugged his coat close to him, jogged lightly across the road and into the warm glow of the lively atmosphere. Looking left and right, he noticed the occupants of the inn were spread out with groups of friends, not many were sat on their own. Chuckling a little to himself, he walked gracefully over to the bar and sat himself on a stool on the bar and ordered a glass of wine.

**~Love? Or Lust? There's a fine line between the two~**

He just kept walking, today had been especially hard, so he decided that instead of turning left and heading home from work, he turned right and kept walking. He didn't know why he decided to break from routine, after all nothing made him believe that changing direction would change his life. Perhaps it was because turning left was to once again smile as if nothing was wrong and accept the pain, and he had decided that after today he didn't want to accept it so willingly. So he turned right and kept walking, looking for something to make his life seem a little meaningful. He dragged his jacket off his arms, held it over his shoulder and ran his other hand through the chocolate curls and yawned. His name was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, tall with brown hair and green eyes; he worked in an insurance company owned by his father. Although he was at the sales level, he was more or less shunned by his workmates for being related to the boss, claiming his position had been bought through favouritism and unfair advantages. Antonio decided from the first day he would never sink to their level of petty office bullying and instead walked around with a permanent smile on his face. But at the end of the day he would go home and usually cry alone. He hated his life but he was grateful to his father for giving him a job when he was on his last legs.

So here he was walking down the dark streets of a part of town he didn't recognise. His eyes fell onto a pub, petting a hand to his pocket he felt his wallet and a small smile on his lips entered. He took no notice of the others in the bar and instead went straight for an empty bar stool, slammed the wallet to the counter and looked to the barman.

"Something strong por favour" he asked and nodding, the barkeep placed the glass on the surface. Tanned fingers wrapped around the glass and the edge came to meet the man's lips, the liquid disappeared in seconds. He sighed, feeling the slight burn of the alcohol and, replacing the glass to the counter, smiled at the man on the other side "Keep them coming, si?"

**~This is the fine line ~**

Lovino looked to the man next to him drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He grimaced at the idea, it spoiled the taste something rotten and the man did appear to be of his type. He sighed, the guy was new to him, considering he knew most of the people on this side of town, so he decided to be nice and give him a warm welcome. Leisurely, he gently traced a finger over the surface of the counter and onto the tanned skin of the newcomers tanned hand.

"Hey…what's wrong? You look down" he spoke, almost in a whisper, as gentle as cotton. Slowly, the man's eyes fell on him. Lovino blinked as the man looked him up and down, he really did have pretty eyes, a deep green colour and ever so clear. Slowly the man smiled, it was a sweet warm smile. Licking his lips, the demon seemed satisfied to test the water.

**~so easy to cross~**

The man next to him really was pretty; he was ticking all the right boxes in the Spaniard's opinion. He hummed in approval. He had to admit his favourite thing, and it might have been the alcohol talking, were the man's eyes, they were a brown colour but they had a wonderful amber glow to them.

"What's your name?" the man asked him. He had a wonderful accent, Antonio recognised it as Italian, he was alluring enough to be one, the urge to take the man right there and then was near overpowering. Again, most likely down to the alcohol.

"I'm Antonio" he smiled and downed another glass. The man laughed a little and worked the glass from his fingers. Antonio watched the fingers effortlessly relinquish him of the glass.

"Well Antonio, my name is Lovino" Man this guy just seemed to get more and more attractive. OK, maybe he had a little too much.

"Nice to meet you Lovi~" he cooed, extending his arms out to hug the man.

**~this is the fine line~**

Lovino wrinkled his noise and growled a little "Bastard my name isn't Lovi~, it's Lovino, remember that!"

Antonio just laughed and proceeded to hug him, babbling on in Spanish. Lovino rolled his eyes and sat there, listening to the words until it suddenly became apparent that the back of his shirt was becoming wet. Blinking, he noticed Antonio was trembling slightly, breath hitching as he cried in his drunkard state.

"Antonio…Bastard? What's wrong?" he suddenly found he didn't like the idea of the man crying. The Spaniard sat up, smiling still; cheeks wet and eyes slightly swollen "You ain't leaving until you tell me what the fuck is wrong."

Antonio blinked. Then laughed a little, the laughter slowly turning back into tears as he broke down.

**~so easy to cross~**

The Spaniard told the man he barely knew everything. He told him about how he grew up with the world ahead of him. How he couldn't get employed and for years lived on virtually nothing until he snapped and went crawling to his father. About his work mates and how they hated him and judged him purely on being related to the boss, knowing nothing of who he was.

There was a long period of silence and he wondered if Lovi was going to tell him to grow a pair but he was taken by surprise as the man crashed lips with him. He went wide eyed and gripped onto the Italian. Soon his eyes fluttered closed and he deepened the kiss. Suddenly everything felt better, and even though it felt a little like using him, this was what he needed, even if it was shallow and fuelled purely by lust. He felt wanted, he felt appreciated and he felt loved. But it was over as soon as it began, leaving him a little dazed. Lovino stared at him, a small scowl on his face and he seemed in thought. Then he turned and left, disappearing into the dark, leaving the man confused.

He turned back to the bar and noticed a small business card displaying Lovino's name and the job he was in, on the blank space were the written words;

"_I hope to see you here again"_

He smiled and tucked the card into his wallet. That would get him through tomorrow. Finishing his glass and paying, he got up and, although a little wobbly, went off to brave the night and the long walk back to reality.

**~this is the fine line~**

Lovino ran straight home and, slamming the door, collapsed onto the sofa, panting a little from running. He traced a finger to his lips and went over the taste in his mouth. Other then the alcohol on the man's breath, he got a small sample of what feeding on him would taste like. And it was glorious; he had never tasted something so amazing in all his life.

Antonio had to be his next meal, he would accept nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino never did see Antonio again anytime soon. That was bad, very bad, especially when it came to his feeding habits as he was like a spoilt child. If he wanted something, nothing else compared to it and he needed the Spaniard and no one else. So nearly two months had passed and still he refused to find a food source, even though his body was slowly screaming for the nutrient it needed.

Waking up late that morning, he groaned and dragged himself from the black satin sheets. He knew it was a cliché kink, but the oldest ones were the classics for a reason after all. He stood up and stretched his wings, his tail swishing lazily. The bedroom centred on the large bed with counters around the edge, housing drawers and candles, (another old cliché that still worked). So slowly regaining a purely human appearance, he dressed slowly, pulling on a blue shirt and black jeans. Dragging a comb through his hair, he looked to the window to see it was sunny again, though it didn't really matter. He didn't feel like going out today anyway.

He wandered into the other room of his apartment. A large sitting area was set down into the floor, with a large brown corner sofa set up to face a wall mounted television. Towards the back was a large open kitchen. Yawning, he pulled the orange juice carton from the fridge and drank it, trying to cool his burning throat. The only reason he stopped was a loud knocking at the door. He groaned, recognising the specific knock.

His mother coming over, pretending it was a surprise visit. The Italian would open the door and pretend to be pleasantly surprised by the fact his mother had turned up for a random visit, even though he knew for a fact his mother had given her number to the girl across the way to call her if Lovino was more sulky, snapping, aggravated or all the above than usual.

So, replacing the carton, the demon made his way over to the door, peering through the peep hole. Lo and behold, mummy dearest was there, holding a three year old on her hip. He grumbled and rolled his eyes. Male Succubus' were rare, and yet, in the span of just less than a century, his mother had managed to pop out two. Opening the door in a smooth motion, he smiled.

"Mum, what a surprise!" he chirped. He loved his mother and the time he spent with her but he also liked planned visits.

His mother was a medium height and had long brunette hair and deep brown eyes, a slim hourglass figure and was large breasted, she looked like a female version of Lovino minus the curl. She giggled a little and walked past her older son, headed straight for the sofa, sitting down and bouncing the little one on her lap.

Lovino closed the door, catching a glimpse of the neighbour across the way spying. He would have words later. He wandered over to stand in front of his mother and looked at the younger boy sat on her knees, smiling as the toddler reached up to him.

"So you missed me, Feli?" he asked, picking up the boy and holding him on his own hip.

Feli, or his full name Feliciano, was also a male succubus, however during the period until he was 13 years old, unlike Lovino his tail and wings were on show 24 hours a day 7 days a week, however seeing as children go through phases, it was easy to pass it off as a child's costume. He was similar in appearance to his brother and mother but his hair was a lighter shade and his curl twisted the other way. The younger sucked on his thumb and fell asleep as he was held, tail weaselling its way to wrap around his brother's arm.

"Has he just been fed?" Lovino asked, as he rocked him slowly on one foot to the other. She nodded and leant back. Younger Succubus' were like any other baby; they lived off the mother's milk. Which when you're ten can be a bit strange, making excuses to cut class because you need to be fed by your mother. According to his school, Lovino was a very healthy male who visited the doctor and dentist for checkups on a weekly basis.

They could eat normal food, after all, it would be considered suspicious if they weren't seen to be eating healthily. So from a young age, the race was taught to eat like normal humans. They did get the nutrients from the food, so it wasn't all for nothing. Once the Demon reached the age of 13, they were taught how to get the taste of sperm and tell different things from it. Also around the time of this 13th year was the same time that there were a lot of seemingly unrelated and strange thefts from sperm banks.

"Now Lovino…I have been told that you have been looking under the weather" His mother pouted and looked at him in a stern manner. He mumbled something under his breath and she sighed, leaning forward

"When did you last eat?" he looked away and mumbled again. "Lovino…" Crap, he thought, she is using the mother tone.

"2 months ago…" he whispered, looking at the floor like he was 6 years old again, being scolded because he started a fight at school. He wasn't in the fights, but the other boys wanted to prove who liked him better. As far as he was concerned, it was their own problem. He had just given them an opportunity to prove it.

She growled a little in annoyance, and then she was on her feet, walking over and putting a hand on either side on his face as she forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Are you trying to die?" she asked "You know full well you will start to withdraw tomorrow, do we have to take a trip to the donor clinic?" she gave him a look only a mother could give her child. He went bright red and pulled away.

"No mum, I don't" he grumbled, but she sighed and made a tutting noise.

"Well young man, you are going out tonight and getting a man… I will be back in two days. If I find you dying, I will be force feeding you mystery man, we understand each other Lovino?"

"Yes mum" he spoke in a drone, the not caring voice that only children could master. Right now he wanted his mum to go away, so he could be a big boy and go out and find the son of a bitch who he hadn't seen for two months! But until then, playing with his now waking up little brother would be a nice distraction.

**~There was a fine line between Love and Lust~**

Well that was it…that was it the last straw. He gripped into the arm of the chair for long enough to feel the glue seep down his back and the muffled chuckling of the work mates. He tried it all, he counted back from ten, he took deep breaths, and he went to his happy place. But the solidifying adhesive was turning everything into fire, pure white rage building in him. The straw that broke the camel's back, until years of suppressed emotion came tumbling out. Next thing he knew, he was standing over the terrified man, blood staining his features and he trembled. The office was silent, staring in horror as the man they had bullied, the easy target, flipped, and showed them all what he thought of them.

He only calmed down when his father walked in. He looked disgusted at the man who he called his son and yet at the same time there was a sense he had been waiting for this to happen, a small look of knowing. He followed the man silently and he faked listening as he was scolded, he pretended to be unaffected when he was told to clean out his desk, told that the company had no need for violence and, even if they were flesh and blood, he would not appreciate it, with a look that told him only he was disappointed. But he died in that moment, suddenly everything he had worked out was undone, because of the bastards he worked with, the bastards who played that stupid game of how-far-can-I-push-him.

Antonio wandered over to his desk and looked over it. There was nothing worth saving, so he grabbed his wallet and slipped it into his pocket and headed out into the street. As he did the heaven's opened, which he didn't mind as it washed away everything he felt, the anger melted away and his heart ached, nothing was worth it. He was nothing again in fact. He turned to head back home when his wallet fell out of his pocket. The Spaniard blinked and wondered how that could have possibly happened. He wasn't exactly a firm believer in fate but the wallet fell open in the one spot not being poured on and something was poking out, wanting his attention.

He shivered slightly in the cold, his shirt sticking to his skin, chocolate locks flattened and sticking to the sides of his face, feeling his own tears mixing with the rain water. He reached out and tugged at the card just enough to see the name

'Lovino Vargas'

Suddenly he felt his heart lighten, it was one night, but it was one of the best nights of his life. He had nothing to lose. Reclaiming the wallet, he turned and began to walk the other way, walking slowly becoming a run. A lone man running as the sky darkened, after ten minutes it became apparent he really had gone a long way two months before and he was nearly keeling over by the time he reached the bar. Slowing to a stop, he leant over, holding his knees, taking deep breaths. What on earth was he thinking? The guy he met probably had moved on, probably didn't remember him. Knowing his luck, moved far away.

Biting his lip, the waterlogged man moved out into the warm glow of the bar, instantly his eyes went to the bar and then surveyed the area, every eye on him for his wonderful impression of a wet dog. His heart sank when he couldn't see the Italian. Sighing, he turned and nearly walked into someone with a large black umbrella.

"Ah! Excuse me, I am sorry" he laughed a little. The umbrella was lifted to reveal the person beneath.

"Antonio?" they asked and his heart skipped a bit as Lovino stood there, a look of worry in his face.

**~This is the fine line~**

What were the chances, Lovino thought, staring at the Spaniard who appeared to look surprised he had walked in, and then stood there like he had jumped in a lake, just staring. "Yo bastard" he clicked his fingers in front of his face. He didn't like this face on Antonio, he preferred the smiley, maybe not as drunk Antonio. Not that he cared… he just preferred to have meals that were happy.

The Spaniard smiled warmly and, without warning, wrapped his arms around Lovino and wouldn't let go. He let the man do what he wanted although at first he wasn't sure why, he just seemed frozen enjoying the closeness. But, suddenly realising he was becoming the focus of several jealous stares; he hit the man over the head with his umbrella. "Oy bastard, come on, back up!"

Antonio straightened up and looked at the man, once again teary eyed. Why was this man so upset? He felt so warm and smelt of spices and…ok these thoughts were new and foreign and strangely not completely uninviting.

"Sorry Lovi" he laughed voice cracking "It's just after these past couple of months; it's really good to see you"

Ok that took him by surprise, a strange fluttering feeling in his chest, what on earth was wrong with him, the fluttering made him want to smile involuntarily and he had to fight against it.

"Alright bastard, come on" he muttered and, grabbing Antonio by the upper arm, led him to a booth. Pushing him to sit down "You are soaked Antonio, come on, take the shirt off"

He laughed and began to unbutton the shirt "Surely you should buy me a drink first, no?" he replied, dragging the material as it gathered and hung to his tanned skin. All the time Lovino stared at the man, this being the first time he had seen the man's body and he was impressed, the man was toned and appeared to work out, it seemed a shame to have to cover it up but he needed to stop the guy getting a cold.

Because it taints the flavour!

Lovino shed his long coat, revealing a jumper and shirt underneath. He pulled the black jumper from his body and held it out to the man. He may be smaller in size but it was better than nothing

**~So easy to cross~**

He blinked and looked up at the flustered looking Italian; the blush that dusted his cheeks made him look so adorable and made his heart race. He looked to what Lovi was holding, was he giving him that jumper? Slowly, knowing that it might not fit him, he took it.

"Gracias Lovi~" he sang and slowly put his arms into the article of clothing.

"It's Lovino, damn it!" the man snapped at him "I am going to get wine!" he yelled and turned, stomping away, leaving the Spanish man to blink, confused. Watching the man leave, well, he couldn't help but watch. He leant forward and pulled the jumper over his head, taking in the scent of the man. It was strange and unfamiliar, but he adored it, even if he couldn't immediately place why. The clothing was tight but he didn't care.

Lovino returned with two glasses of red wine and pushed one towards the Spaniard He sat himself down and stared long and hard at Antonio. "Drink… talk"

The Spaniard looked around and sighed.

"I got fired" he stuttered "They…they thought it would be funny to catapult a water balloon full of paste at me during the lunch break when Dad was gone"

"Oh?" Lovino actually looked generally concerned "Why did that get you fired?"

"I…" he laughed "I beat the crap out of the guy who did it…"

**~This is the line~**

Holy crap, why was it suddenly so hot? Lovino widened his eyes. Antonio had a violent side? He tuned out as the Spaniard began to babble on about how he wished he could undo what he did and how life seemed to hate him. He suddenly remembered why he had been looking for Antonio, the fluttering feeling was telling him not to, but what choice did he have?

Slowly his tail unfurled and laced down under the table and curled around the Spanish man's leg. The end of the tail gleamed, the point poised, it slowly laced under the trouser leg and dragging along the skin cut it gently.

**~So easy to cross~**

Antonio felt the small pain in his leg, he stopped talking and went to reach for it but then the pain stopped. Suddenly there was one thing he wanted, one thing he needed, he turned to Lovino who looked up at him and sipped his wine slowly and purposefully.

Without thinking, lips mashed together and Antonio pulled the Italian into his arms, determined not to let him go. Something inside him, deep and animalistic was urging him on.

* * *

><p><strong>Brought Feli into this for my beta, made him a baby practically so I could write the relationship to Lovi as more brotherly then canon, also apparently Lovi's mother reminds my beta of my friends fem rome so I guess Rome is the parent in this fic haha<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**First for a certain reviewer who seemed a little confused. I wrote the story on what ifs so it is only partly based on mythology facts (if there is such a things)**

**Incubus have sex with women. Succubus have sex with men- Lovino needs to sleep with men to survive therefore he is a succubus and he is male which then = Lovino is a male Succubus- there I made them exsist.**

**As usual the point of view keeps changing starting with Antonio in this chapter.**

**Finally please stop reviewing about my grammar, I am dyslexic therefore I cannot see when I do things like grammar wrong so I rely on a few friends who can. I know my Grammar sucks but that doesn't deter from the enjoyment of the story right?**

**Thank you and enjoy~**

The kisses became deeper, hotter, filled with more passion. Antonio had never felt such a thrill, he was in fact quite a shy person, more willing to sit back and drink with a few known friends then hook up with someone new, except the time he got himself drunk two months previous in this very same bar, with the very same person who was gripping onto his chocolate locks and pulling him further into their embrace.

_They pulled away from each other for a moment and stared, panting into each other's eyes. Lovino felt his mood lift, and for some reason couldn't get the smile off his face. This time felt different for him. Antonio felt mesmerised by the deep brown eyes; they seemed to hold something he could not quite place, a secret that he wanted to discover. Stroking the boy's cheeks and capturing the lips again, he moaned. This was a night that could nearly be called magical._

Antonio couldn't understand what had overcome him. One moment he was sat drinking, telling a man he found attractive his life story, when a sudden pain in his leg cause him to stop. Within seconds he felt pleasure surge through him. He felt goose bumps prickle his arms, his hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt incredibly hot all of a sudden. But he knew what he felt, pure sexual lust, but it became directed at the first person he saw, and this happened to be the Italian, and now here he was practically assaulting the man. Roughly pushing Lovino to lay down he crawled on top of him kissing him more and more, he felt ready to fuck the man there and then regardless of who saw. He moaned feeling pressure against his hardening member, when he looked the Italian was smiling at him, pushing his knee into Antonio's groin. He stopped, even though the urge was nearly killing him, like he was waiting for the go ahead or something. In short it was a pretty strange experience that he was likely never to partake in again.

Lovino really couldn't understand this light feeling he was having being with Antonio, the man should be a nobody. The meal he needed without any strings attached. Someone who he could drive to pure insanity, and who would maybe die from this due to a mistake or suicide. Suddenly the image of the Spanish man sprawled out; his skin paled from the tanned glowed, green emerald iris' suddenly flat and lacking soul, blood everywhere crawled into his subconscious.

Lovino broke from his terror filled daydream, seeing the same emerald eyes look at him confused, when he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He swallowed although he had no idea why after all that was a reflex of nerves and he wasn't nervous, he had done this millions of times before. Pulling himself out from under Antonio and watching as the man panted but kept his eyes on him. That was good; it meant the venom had done its work.

"Lovi…Lovi por favour…I need you" He heard Antonio beg as the man hugged him pressing their bodies together.

"My name is not Lovi bastardo…besides…we are going to head back to my place" he watched Antonio nod and nuzzle into him as they rose from the table. The man's grip was enough to tell him he was eager. But as they walked back into the rain umbrella held over their heads, Lovino couldn't help but wonder, why he had said his place… he hated the clean up part of the job so always went for motels but something about Antonio made him tingle at the Spaniard's touch and smell, but that all whelmed up and pulled at his heart making him doubt his actions. Someone like him couldn't have morals, if he had morals it could very well be the death of him.

Before he knew it they were at his door. The tanned male was now nipping at his ear trying to get his attention like a strange dog. But technically while feeling the effects of Lovino's venom he might as well be, a poison laced with an aphrodisiac, and a strong one. He sighed and yanked Antonio's hand from out his pants and unlocked the door. Purring a little he laced a finger around his tie and pulled Tonio into the dark room.

All the way along the route to here Antonio listened to the rain and attempted on numerous occasions to engage in conversation as well as some groping, but Lovino seemed lost in his own world. Usually he would consider him rude and would have left, after all any penny whore could cure him of his problem. He turned his head to look in the window and caught a whiff of the man's hair; it was a strange earthy smell, it was relaxing and in fact quite addictive. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window of the shop they were passing, his face was flushed, but he was certain it had nothing to do with the growing urge to just have sex with the nearest thing with a pulse. He was suddenly aware why he was still following the Italian man, it was the first man in years to care about him, maybe he was feeling something more… after all he never did care about the pretty girls even though his friend Francis tried to set him up on blind dates.

Feeling Lovi's hand pulls his own out of his jeans, seriously when did he snake his hand in there? He whined a little, he wanted Lovino's attention, the way the man was acting was cold and distant, something was bothering him and Antonio was desperate to distract him. The room was dark but it felt warm and large, he followed the man across the room meeting his lips again and again then slowly began to press his mouth to Lovi's neck biting a little.

He growled a little and found himself bucking into Antonio as pain and pleasure mixed in a delicious cocktail and before they knew it the two of them were twisted in the satin sheets. Lovino moaned feeling the Antonio's dick through his trousers.

"Get them off…" He hissed in a low seductive type hum. He heard a laugh erupt from the Spanish man as he fought with the tight still damp from rain trousers that were stuck to him. Lacing a hand down, he clamped around the base of the cock as it was exposed. He felt the man shiver and force them to kiss again.

He was having trouble keeping his human form but he didn't care he needed food and he needed it now, the urge causing him to rip the man's shirt open leaning into Tonio. But…

There is was again, the nagging hook pulling at his heart he paused hovering over the man's nipple breathing hard and heated against the skin. Why was this suddenly so hard? He shook his head; he knew he had to keep going.

Antonio tilted his head, eyes half lidded and masked in a cloud of lust. He was confused; Lovino seemed lost in his own world again. He whined as his arousal was still in the man's grip. Maybe he should top… after all he wanted to make Lovino feel good. This also meant he could cause pleasure that would make his little Lovi's sadness become meaningless; he wanted to make the Italian man scream his name. But he sat there and waited, it was strange, he wanted to move but he couldn't, something was immobilising him, like a marionette waiting for his strings to be pulled.

Suddenly Lovino moved down and playfully ran his hands all over the man's member, pumping in a rhythm that felt so good. He moved his hands and gripped the man's hair longingly.

"Lovi~" he moaned "let me in you por favour I'm begging you!" he moaned and whimpered rolling his head back arching at the Italian's expert touch.

"No Antonio" Lovino purred and leant down "don't move…this will be over soon" he sniggered and liked at the pre-cum that began to seep from the man's slit.

A sudden jolt rushed through his body at first it was pure sexual thrill but something was wrong. He felt like something from being ripped from within him and panic set it but he didn't move. Wide eyed and terrified. A second wave hit him; the ripping sensation sent a raw pain up his spine as Lovino took the whole member in his mouth and began to suck taking the man's seed as he went. He made a strange garbled scream as he looked to the Italian trying to beg for help. It was then that he noticed the large leathery wings and the tail swishing happily. What was this man?

He had heard the screams and sometimes in those with strong wills begs for their lives. But hearing the sound that fell from the Spaniard's lips cause his heart to stop a moment and drop in his chest. Lovino looked up removing his mouth from the arousal and he felt guilt hit him.

Antonio looked like a child trying to claw away, trying to speak but unable to only able to pant furiously as adrenaline kicked in trying to get him to move. He could see nothing but pleading and terror in his large green eyes. He sat up and let go starting to drown in guilt. He couldn't do it, he had waited for this man so he could feed and he could do the deed. But now… tears pricked his eyes; a small smile crept on his face as realisation hit him. A beast of lust might just be falling in love. He hugged himself and shook his head; he was such an idiot, nothing but a fool.

Ashamed he dragged himself off the sheets and dared a look at the Spanish man. The look of horror melted into confusion. Lovino walked to the door, his tail curled behind him and his wings pressed to his body no longer caring for his appearance in front of this man.

"You can sleep there tonight Antonio, you can go home in the morning" he opened the door "I won't bother you again" Striding out into the kitchen letting the door close on the man as he collapsed back on the pillow trying desperately to take in everything.

He managed to get to the breakfast bar when he collapsed on the floor leaning against the counter, his head in his hands, tail curled protectively around his legs. He had just passed up his meal to save the man's life, his last chance to survive. Tomorrow he would go into a withdrawal period; he would be unable to leave the house, too weak and in only his monstrous form.

Someone like him couldn't have morals, if he had morals it could very well be the death of him. But maybe…he smiled, that wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Starting from next chapter is alot of stuff that is from my own head and no research was made I hope you continue to enjoy.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**From here on out everything is coming from own head. All mind *taps head***

Antonio's eyes fluttered open slowly, his dazed mind beginning to question everything. Like, why he was in satin sheets, and in a room he didn't recognise. He sat up and peeked beneath the sheets, questioning why he was missing his trousers. As he sat there, contemplating possibilities of kidnap and rape, the memories of what had actually occurred slowly seeped into his head from his ravished mind, his heart slowly racing as he remembered Lovino; the man's form, and what he was doing, it terrified him greatly.

But the strange thing was even though he knew the experience would most likely scar him and cause him to need much therapy, only one image stuck in his mind. The Italian slumped against the door of the room he was in, those large raven-coloured wings pressed against the bare olive skin, the long slim violet tail swishing centimetres from the floor and the sound of depression that felt fragile and thin breaking so easily, as he spoke. Whatever Lovino had been doing was obviously going to do a lot of damage to him but he chose against it and saved him. He clutched the silken sheets in his hand as his mouth dropped open a little in realisation.

Suddenly all fear was gone, a small smile worked its way onto his face, Lovino cared enough to spare him from the pain, now his heart was racing with joy. He had to go after the Italian now. He wanted to race after him and hold him and, no matter what the man actually was, he would stand by him and help him. He flung the material back, laughing a little as it slid against itself and flew like a feather on a breeze off the other side of the mattress. Next his eyes darted around, looking for his trousers, snatching them from the floor and hopping around on the spot, colliding with the side sending candles everywhere as he battled to dress himself. He threw open the door and the sight made him gasp.

Lovino heard the door open; he made out the sound of the man's gasp but he didn't care. His skin had paled dramatically in the space of five hours, since he had fallen into a pain filled and troubled sleep on the sofa, his wings were still folded but any movement made them ached unmercifully and his tail was limp against the floor below. His hazel eyes were now flat and lacking in any emotion, he wanted to cry but he would wait. Antonio must be disgusted at the mere sight of him. Nothing but a monster, just as everyone had said in the past. His thoughts suddenly flashed to his mother and his little brother, what would they think? Knowing he had choked and fallen in love.

He flinched a little a hand on his arm bringing him out of his thoughts, he turned his head and was met with the emerald eyes of the Spaniard. He winced a little, not wanting the man to see him like this, if it wasn't for the fact every move was a pleasant little cup full of torturous pain he would have curled up away from the man's expression of concern.

Wait…concern?

Lovino blinked a few times as Antonio looked him up and down and placed his other hand on the feverish forehead, muttering something in Spanish.

"What are you doing?" Lovi croaked and the man smiled brightly at him.

"Taking care of you"

He laughed was this guy for real? He was taking care of him?

"Don't bother after tomorrow you won't have to worry about me anymore"

"Why?"

"Because I'll be dead"

His heart sunk and lay in his stomach. Dead? Lovi was going to die? Why?

"What are you talking about? This is just a little sickness" he laughed nervously, running a hand through the Italian's soft hair "You'll be as right as rain in a couple of days…" And then we can maybe consider life together, he smiled, hoping to get the courage to tell this… well, magnificent and beautiful creature his desires.

"I am in withdrawal…the last stage before death Antonio, I have starved"

"Starved?" He was on his feet, shaking a little from nerves "What do you mean starved? I can make you something…anything!" he was back on his knees, Could Lovino not see his genuine concern?

"If it was just fucking food, Antonio..." He growled and the Spaniard watched as the man pulled himself to sit. He was heart breaking; every limb that moved looked in pain, the wings dipped away from his back lacking all energy. "I'd be fine…but look at me! I am a monster, a succubus! I need something else."

The blush that occurred was adorable! But he scolded himself for loosing focus as the other male flung his legs over to sit with his back against the seat cushions

"What do you need?"

"I need testosterone"

It was almost humorous the way Antonio's expression dropped at that little snippet of information, averting his gaze as he lost speaking abilities and made noises as he tried to formulate a coherent response.

"S-so…" he stuttered, blushing deeply and fidgeting. Lovino mentally slapped himself; the look was too fucking adorable. "When we had sex and you were…that was you feeding?"

"Si Antonio" Well, this just got more awkward "But it would have sent you insane if I'd done so…and I can't" Lovino went bright red and when he looked up to meet his gaze, he noticed a sly smile had wormed its way onto his face.

The Italian flinched as Antonio moved forward and tugged him into an embrace.

"Lovi, you care! You really care!" he cheered confusing Lovino greatly. Was this guy for real? Some sex driven monster just explained what he could have done to him and his first instinct was to praise the goodwill of the bastard monster? One in a million was the only phrase that sprung to mind.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" he cried, pushing the man back, fangs snapped together as the pain shot through his joints.

"You cared about me, Lovi~" he cooed, leaning forward "No one has done that in years…ah, te amo Lovi!"

He burst out a wonderful shade of scarlet "C-che!" he cried, wide eyed in disbelief.

"I said, I love you, Lovi, because I do. I mean, it wouldn't be right to lie and say I didn't because lying never solved anything an-" The Italian forced a hand over the man's mouth.

"Y-you can't love me, bastard!"

"Why not?" the muffled answer came from behind his hand as the green eyed male blinked innocently at him

"Because it's impossible!" Almost. "The only reason you love me is because of my venom, nothing more!"

"That's not true!" Antonio was an insistent bastard it seemed "Come on, would I have run nearly the whole length of the city to come see you if I didn't have strong feelings for you?"

Lovino went to snap back when he stopped. The man was right. He hadn't infected him the first time they met and he had come back.

Antonio went silent as he seemed to mull things over. Slowly, he brought a hand up to meet Lovino's and pulled it away from his face and let it rest against his own chest.

"Lovi…" he whispered "Is there no way I can help you?"

The flash in the Italian's eyes made his heart jump, the idea that there was a chance to help him.

"Th…there is one way" he spoke, raising a shaking finger "You…you become a provider for me."

"A provider?" he repeated, wondering what that was, all he could think of was someone who went out and found his meals and brought it to his room. He wasn't sure if he could do that, but he would try. He noticed Lovino look at him weird and he realised he had put on a determined look reminiscent to that of a hero in an RPG as he looked up at the castle.

"What's that?" he asked, trying to divert the atmosphere a little. Lovino raised an eyebrow and pulled his hand away from Antonio.

"Simply put" The man let out a long sigh "You make a pact with me and then you become my sole food source. The pact puts magic in your blood to help you regain the testosterone you have lost which normal humans can't."

"I'll do it!" Antonio snapped wide eyed, excited and a teeny bit nervous

"But, bastard! If you do, you can never be with another man or woman! And if you do, you can never have sex with them. It will literally be like sticking your dick in a volcano. A built in fucking anti-cheat system"

This made him think but his heart was literally leaping from his chest begging him to continue "Do it, Lovi" he spoke with a smile, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

He was dumbfounded at the reaction he got. He knew the pact and how to do it but he had never seen anyone do it so he wasn't sure how it would affect the other.

"Ok" he swallowed his voice a few octaves higher than normal, slowly he reached out and traced a line over his hand. He saw Antonio blink a couple a times and he knew the man was experiencing a magic link.

Humans were always funny when it came to this sort of power, having none themselves and having to create it themselves (and having the fucking nerve to call it science while claiming Magic doesn't exist, che I mean come on!) So seeing a human experiencing Mana coursing through them for the first time is like watching a baby as it tries to stay awake.

The tracing formed the symbol of succubus' to appear on his hand and suddenly Antonio yelled out in pain as the symbol cut into him and let his blood seep to the surface and drying almost instantly, leaving a reddish scar. Lovino smiled a little and bit into his wrist, feeling his own ruby liquor bubble on top of his whitened skin.

It was weird, like floating in a world of cotton wool and candy floss. He was suddenly not quite aware even though he had felt pain in his hand; he had not even fully registered what that was. His head drooped a little. Slowly a finger curled under his chin and pushed his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. Next think he knew, a stained wrist was hovered above his eye.

A single drop felt and landed perfectly in the corner of his eye. He blinked furiously as the liquid seeped behind his eyeball. Couldn't blood in the eye make you go blind!

"Don't squirm, bastard, this gets my blood to your brain the quickest to form the link"

Oh…He guessed that made sense and soon the sensation passed and he stretched feeling like he had just awoken from his sleep.

"Wow…that was weird, Lovi~" he laughed leaning on the male's lap "Does this mean Lovi loves me too?"

He laughed, seeing the Italian choke and look away "Why the fuck would I think that!" he yelled and Antonio shook his head "Maybe a little" Lovino admitted but it was enough for the Spaniard.

"So how does this pact work?" he tilted his head, taking in the Italian from a different angle

"It lets you know when I am hungry" Lovino passed it off as nothing but it made Tonio think how he would know, was is like a voice or a light or something?

Then the answer hit him.

Lovino kept one eye on Antonio after all he had no idea how Antonio would feel his hunger but he didn't have long to wonder as the Spaniard was suddenly all over him, kissing him furiously

"Lovi!" he moaned "Lovi, I need you so badly!"

Lovino went wide eyed as realisation hit him.

The hungrier I get, the hornier he gets!

FUCK!


	5. Chapter 5

Grinning with satisfaction, he brought a hand to his lips and wiped away the stray substance, sucking playfully on his fingers, savouring it. The man before him laid staring, eyes unmoving, focused on the ceiling. Rising to his feet, he towered over the silent man. He felt no remorse for what he did, the man's muted voice was just a small price to pay for the nutrition he desired. The lust for the delicious taste had always driven him to hunt out new prey every day of the week, however he was now able to live with a constant food source. Leaning forward, he dragged the man's trousers back on and made him look presentable, he may be a monster but he wasn't about to let his poor mother walk in on that sight when she came to visit later, then without further thought, turned and left the room, pulling the bedroom door closed and walking slowly to the wardrobe and looked out the window, letting the smile grow across his face as he came back into the real world.

Life was good for Lovino Vargas.

**~Love and Lust~**

Antonio groaned a little before closing his eyes and smiling. Lovino wasn't any old normal soul but he couldn't care now he could be with his little Lovinito and now without the fear of insanity. The blow job he had received this time had no pain in it, it was nothing but pure bliss and he never wanted it to end.

Slowly he dragged himself to sit properly stretching and making himself more comfortable. He felt a little drained but only enough to make him feel lazy. He lowered himself more onto the sofa and entered a strange sort of lazy daze. Mind switching to automatic he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. The Title screen reading 'Tropica Quays' he smiled. Least he hasn't missed his favourite show.

To say he was happy was an understatement. The image on Lovino's face after he had been fed was one of child like happiness and the man couldn't help but giggle (yes he believed giggling didn't make him a girl). The whole process was amazing; within seconds the Italian recovered several shades of colour until he was his tanned self. His eyes regained their sparkle and the perfection he was stood up and left the room to change.

Then something occurred to the green eyed male. Was this his home now? After all if he was Lovi's provider he couldn't live where he was, it was too far away. He doubted he could control himself walking across town feeling horny, that was how embarrassing accidents occur after all…

He'd have to ask Lovi when he came back.

**~It's a fine line between~**

After staring for about ten minutes out the window at the world as it began brightly; bird's singing and sun shining, the Italian decided to get dressed. He was going to slob out if he was dying since he had no one to look good for and, well, it was too painful to dress anyway. But now he felt great he had to look the part too. He pondered over the drained look Antonio had. He wondered if that would always happen... well he hoped not after all, he wanted to at least be able to get a conversation out of him rather than drool, drool stare…

Lovino turned his head as he pulled on a fresh shirt to the sound of the TV and laughed "least he's making himself at home" he mumbled heading back to the door and throwing it open meeting a glazed over look and a dreamy smile.

"Look bastard, this is probably because I nearly starved myself but you can't lie there all day. My mother will be coming over to check on me and I need you to at least look…like you have a brain…"

The Spaniard blinked and looked up at him "Your mother?"

"Yeah…" Lovino sighed and drooped down next to the man wondering how to explain why his mother was coming over without the man looking at him like a teen who was grounded. During this time he noticed a pair of tanned arms snake around his waist and a face nuzzled into his neck. "You see I am too picky for my own good, so she comes over to check I am…well feeding…"

**~ Love and Lust~**

Antonio blinked at hearing this then internally squealed. Could Lovino get anymore cuter? He tightened his grip around his new lover's waist pulling him into himself never wanting to let go. "But now you have me right?"

Hearing the other hum in approval made his heart soar. If yesterday someone had told him his whole life would change in the space of 24 hours, he would have probably laughed, thanked them and given them money out of sympathy. Only the knocking of the door broke his happiness influenced trance as the thing he had trapped within his grasp struggled against him.

"I have to open the door bastard!" he yelled at the top of his voice prompting more knocks on the door, followed by a voice that seemed to make his little Lovi cringe. He didn't hear the voice but it sounded female. Watching with his own child like curiosity as the succubus wandered away. It was weird how the whole of the creature's body was, in some way or another, acting in a sexual manner. The man seemed to saunter away to the front door, arms gently at his sides swaying in time with his hips. It was in a word hypnotic.

**~ A fine line between the two~**

Lovino rolled his eyes hearing his mother calling out something about 'language' and 'I have your brother here.' Either way he made his way to greet his visitor, all the time feeling the other's eyes on him as he wandered away. He managed to bite down the urge to yell at the man just as he unlocked the door and opened it greeted by something that caused him to lose all train of thought.

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Lovino had to take a few moments to process what had just happened when his eyes fell upon the small Italian in the woman's arms waving at him and wanted to get to his brother

"Feliciano?" he asked looking to his mother with a begging look for answers as he gently took the happy go lucky male from her arms. She gave a small sad smile.

"It's his first word," she replied as in the background Feli flavoured the air with a chant.

"Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta."

Lovino rolled his eyes. Not mamma or something but a food. Seeing the reaction his mother made a coy smile and laughed

"What?" he asked, walking into the room with the chanting boy on his hip.

"Well your first word was bastard…" she laughed, "and your second was tomato…going shopping with you was a joy when those two words were the only ones you repeated."

She stopped and stared over at the sofa where Antonio was sitting who blinked and smiled. Lovino soon felt the woman's gaze bore into him in an accusingly.

**~ Love and Lust~**

Antonio laughed as he played with the smaller succubus who enjoyed running around him as he knelt on the rug in front of the sofa. Catching Feli in his arms and laughing he couldn't help but feel a tug on his heart. He realised he was feeling Lovino's discomfort and hoped his mother would be ok.

He had been playing with Feliciano for a good half an hour now and the younger didn't seemed tired. Even if he hadn't just have been drained by the one he was providing for Antonio would have still had trouble keeping up he thought. Ah to be young again.

**~ A fine line between the two~**

Lovino felt like disappearing into the sofa as the gaze had not changed on the older woman's face. The silence, other than the two on the rugs laughter, was killing him.

"Who is he?"

"My provider," he mumbled

"Your WHAT?"

"My," he breathed in shakily, "provider mamma."

"How long have you known him?"

"We have met twice in two months."

"Two months! You need to know him longer than that!"

"You're the one who told me to go out and get dinner!"

"Yes dinner!" she yelled throwing her arms into the air, "not a husband!"

Lovino choked and looked away in a stubborn fashion as the woman groaned and sighed.

"Do you love him?"

He glared and then nodded. "He would be in a fit of madness if I hadn't"

At that, they both turned as Antonio screamed out, pretending to die to the slayer Feliciano while in spasms on the floor.

"That my dear has yet to be proved," his mother laughed and shook her head. "If you say so dear, just be careful…and take care of him…and make sure to take him out a lot… and train him well…and remember he needs the right kind of food and drink to survive."

Lovino rolled his eyes. Did he have a provider or a pet Basque Sheepdog?


End file.
